The present invention relates to a system for analyzing a sample liquid, in particular, for blood glucose determinations, comprising a test tape having a plurality of test elements that is preferably stored in a tape cassette, a tape transport device which successively transports the test elements to a sample application site while advancing the tape, and a measuring device which scans the test elements loaded with sample liquid at a measuring site, wherein the measuring site is located at a distance from the sample application site in the direction of tape movement. The invention also relates to a method of using a device of the type having a tape cassette including a tape carrying a plurality of test elements.
WO 2004/056269 describes a test system for body fluids comprising a test tape for providing a plurality of test units that are applied to sections of a support tape in a compact hand-held device. In the case of blood sugar self-monitoring that usually has to be carried out several times daily this should impose the fewest possible handling steps on the affected person. A deflection of the test elements over a deflecting tip which at the same time constitutes the measuring site is provided in order to be able to meter the smallest possible amount of blood. In addition it is also mentioned that a measuring position at a distance from the collecting position allows reading optics or an electrochemical analytical unit to be separately positioned in the instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,707,554 B1 describes a photometric analytical system for test elements in the form of test strips which are positioned by means of instrument stops. Several point light sources are provided to illuminate different areas of the detection zone on the test strip in order to compensate for tolerances wherein it is then intended to make a selection on the basis of the signals that are obtained.